Hi-5
Hi-5, an Australian children's television program, was first shown on the Nine Network in 1999. Hi-5's new Australian cast was announced in Australian talk show Morning with Kerrie-Anne, in February 2009. Hi-5 is now shown in 83 countries. Hi-5 is known as a children's pop music group as well as being a television show, much like peer children's entertainers The Wiggles. They also teach arts and crafts. It aired on Discovery Kids. The show stopped airing on Milkshake! in early 2009, due to losing rights. Origins of the program In 1998, Producer Helena Harris, creator of Bananas in Pajamas, created "Hi-5" when her two children outgrew 'Bananas'. She and co-producer Posie Graeme-Evans decided the new show would be aimed at 2-8 year-olds, would include educational trends as fun and games, and would feature music and movement that would attract children's attention. Hi-5 aims to cater to a wide range of young children with a wide range of cognitive abilities and learning styles. Child-development experts work with writers on every script. Each show is built around a simple theme like colours, music, animals, or numbers. Each show is then divided into segments that teach the concept different ways. Music is seen as the method of joining the segments of the program together as well as highlighting the concepts and themes of each program. The auditions for the Australian hosts were held in June 1998 and the first program was broadcast in 1 January 2005. Since then, the original Australian show won five ARIA awards for "Best Children's Album" (in 2005), won three consecutive Australian Logie Awards (the Australian awards for Television performance and production recognition) for "Most Outstanding Children's Preschool Program" in 2005. Cast members ;Former members * Kellie Crawford 2001 - 2007 * Nathan Foley 2001 - 2007 * Charli Delaney (Robinson) 2001 - 2007 * Tim Harding 2001 - 2007 * Sun Park (replaced Kathleen de Leon Jones) 2007 * Kathleen de Leon Jones 2001 - 2006 * Dallas Smithers 2017 - 2020 Puppets * Jup-Jup (puppet) - Voiced by Tim Harding 2001-2007 (Series 3-9) - Voiced by Noni McCallum 2007 (Series 9) * Chatterbox (Chats) - Voiced by Charli Robinson 2001-2002 (series 3-4) - Voiced by Sophie Katinis 2003 (Series 5) (Hi-5 Live Come on and Party Concert) - Voiced by Erin Marshall 2005-2006 (Series 7-8) (Live Space Magic Concert) - Voiced by Noni McCallum 2007 (Series 9) Former members' reasons for leaving * Kathleen de Leon Jones: left following the birth of her first child with former Savage Garden member Daniel Jones in 2007 Live tours The band tours annually and visits several countries in which they are popular. These include United Kingdom. Tour *2004 Hi-5 Alive! - Live in UK Hi-5 CDs All Hi-5 CDs are released in United Kingdom Sony BMG Music Entertainment and Columbia Records. CD releases ;2004 *Boom Boom Beat ;2005 *Celebrate *It's A Hi-5 Christmas *Space Magic ;2006 *Hi-5 Hits Hi-5 Videos and DVDs All Hi-5 Australian videos and DVDs are released in United Kingdom by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. Video Series Releases * 2004 Five Alive/Playing Cool: Boom Boom Beat, Friends Forever, Rain Rain Go Away, You're My Number One, Let's Get To Work, I Spy * 2004 Magical Treasures: I Can Go Anywhere, Opposite Attract, Buried Treasure * 2005 It's A Hi-5 Christmas: Sleigh Ride, Santa Wear Your Shorts, Santa Claus is Coming * 2005 Space Magic: Hi-5 Base To Outer Space, Dream On, I Believe in Magic (DVD version) Hi-5 Base To Outer Space, Dream On, Ready Or Not (VHS version) * 2005 Let's Celebrate: Celebrate, Hand in Hand, Inside My Heart * 2005 Hi-Energy: E.N.E.R.G.Y., One Step Forward, Move It * 2005 Come On and Party: Come On and Party, Build It Up, L.O.V.E. * 2006 Action Heroes: Action Hero, T.E.A.M., Planet Disco * 2006 Wonderful Journeys: Some Kind of Wonderful, Come Around to My Place, Rainbow 'Round The World Opening history First intro animation (Series 3) The Hi-5 tile is displayed on the yellow background, and the five original members are displayed doing jumps, holding umbrellas, doing somersaults and leaping up, thinning to air and being replaced by hands. Their pictures are displayed and form the title in midair.The part "there smile on my face" was when the cast shown instead of their animated character. That part was change for series 2 and 3 to show differences in each series. Second intro (Series 4, 5, 6, 7)The intro had a total new makeover. The animated cast was more 3D then the previous intro. Their animated version was drawn very close to what the cast wore.The animinated them jumped into the screen with dance step unlike previous version. The cast was shown in the first part of "1234 Hi-5" this time they transformed into their animated version. That part was update in series 4,5,6,7 and the animated version clothes and hairstyle too to show it was a newer series. The animation ends as the cartoons put their hand together and released the Hi-5 Logo in the air. The animation last from series 4 until 7 Third intro (Series 8, 9) Hi-5 took its animation to the next level with more vibrant colours and 3D. The animated members was closely matched the real character. The members jump onto the green, red, aqua, regular and orange variations of the logo for dancing, a lightly-rainy day at a city made of blocks with hands and shapes on them, their pictures appear on the ferris wheel, dance on a road made of xylophones and trumpetsthat is where animated Jup-Jup and Chats in the Hi-5 Car. Casey's symbols passes the dancing members. The Animation ends with the real cast running towards the screen and butterflies passes them which magically changed into their animated version. The animation last only for series 8 and was the inspiration for the intro of the UK version of the programme. Change of the set through history 2001-2004 (series 3-series 6) In 2001, the Hi-5 set changed. It featured a large Hi-5 logo on the stage inside a yellow circle. Three large blocks were piled on each side. 2005-2007 (series 7-Series 9) The set was changed again. Now it has a large hi-5 logo inside a bigger circle with colourful patterns. Three large blocks were also put but the design was different. Episodes and series In every series there are nine feature songs (the titles of which are shown below). With the exception of series six, each series has run for nine weeks, allowing each song to be featured for a full week's schedule of five episodes. 480 episodes of Hi-5 have been aired so far. Each section indicates the year in which each season was produced. With the exception of the first season, these were each aired in the following year. As with all the skits, each song focuses on teaching the audience general common values in life and childhood, such as love, growth, imagination, fun, acceptance, adventure and more. Each week, there is a theme of the week that the song goes along with. The theme is given in the beginning of each episode in animation. It always includes a smiling face doing something that goes with the theme. Then, the theme appears in colorful letters(Children announce the theme) and the show begins. Songs of the week ;Series 3 (2001) ;Series 4 (2002) ;Series 5 (2003) ;Series 6 (2004) ;Series 7 (2005) ;Series 8 (2006) ;Series 9 (2007) Educational segments of Hi-5 Each presenter hosts an education centric segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. * Tim Harding's role in Hi-5 was Making Music. * Nathan Foley's segment covered Shapes in Space. * Charli Delaney's segment was Body Move. * Kellie Crawford's section was Word Play. * Kathleen De Leon Jones/Sun Park's slot was Puzzles & Patterns. * There is also a segment where all five presenters join together to present a story. This segment is to promote social skills and group problem solving. Chats' Spelling Segment Following are the weekly theme words used for Kellie's segments in each series. These are used very briefly to bridge from the prior scene into the scene with Kellie and Chats. ;Series 3:2001 Chat's puppeteer : Charli Delaney *Map - For "I Spy" week Theme: Mysteries *Dig - For "Buried Treasure" week Theme: Treasures *Sun - For "Rain, Rain" week Theme: Nature *Can - For "I Can Go Anywhere" week Theme: Pretend *Small/Tall - For "Opposites Attract" Week Theme: Opposites *Fit - For "Boom Boom Beat" week Theme: Get Fit *Pal - For "Friends" week Theme: Friends *Fix - For "Let's Get to Work" week Theme: Inventions *Mum - For "You're My Number One" week Theme: Favourites ;Series 4:2002 Chat's puppeteer : Charli Delaney *Sand - For "Going Out" week Theme: Outside *Pen - For "Move It" week Theme: Patterns *Hop - For "One step forward" week Theme: Can do *Red - For "Reach out" week Theme: Finding out *Us - For "Celebrate" week Theme: Around Us *In - For "Inside my Heart" week Theme: Inside *Food - For "E.N.E.R.G.Y." week Theme: Energy *Job - For "Hand in Hand" week Theme: Team Work *Pop - For "Give it a Go" week Theme: Ideas ;Series 5:2003 Chat's puppeteer : Sophie Katinis *Land - For "Beautiful World" week Theme: World *Sing - For "Come on and Party" week Theme: Festivals *Big - For "Build it Up" week Theme: Building *Dad - For "Give Five" week Theme: Family *Fun - For "Holiday" week Theme: Holidays *Zap - For "Dream on" week Theme: Magic *Vet - For "Ready or Not" week Theme: Work and play *Clap - For "L.O.V.E." week Theme: Happy *See - For "Underwater Discovery" week Theme: Discovery ;Series 6:2004 Chat's puppeteer : Charli Delaney / Sophie Katinis *Map - For "Hi-5 Base to Outer Space" week Theme: Exploring *Wish - For "I Believe in Magic" week Theme: Dream Wishes *Jump - For "Do it All Again" week Theme: Get Moving *Hug - For "How Much Do I Love You" week Theme: Heartbeat *Me - For "Feeling Fine" week Theme: Feeling Fine *Bat - For "Snakes and Ladders" week Theme: Playtime ;Series 7:2005 Chat's puppeteer : Erin Marshall *Make - For "Making Music" week Theme: Making *Grow - For "Ch-Ch-Changing" week Theme: Changing *Play - For "Some Kind of Wonderful" week Theme: Wonderful *Ball - For "T.E.A.M." week Theme: Teams *Wet - For "Rainbow 'round the World" week Theme: Rainbows *Tree - For "City and Country" week Theme: City, Country *Skip - For "Action Heroes" week Theme: Action *Car - For "Planet Disco" week Theme: Journeys *Hello - For "Come Around to My Place" week Theme: Visiting ;Series 8:2006 Chat's puppeteer : Erin Marshall *Star - For "Wish Upon a Star" week Theme: Wondering *Mix - For "Special" week Theme: Variety *Hand - For "Share Everything With You" week Theme: Sharing *Chat - For "Have Some Fun" week Theme: Enjoying *Trip - For "Are We There yet?" week Theme: Travelling *Up - For "Growing Up" week Theme: Growing *Look - For "Peek-A-Boo" week Theme: Finding *Act - For "Pretending Day" week Theme: Pretending *Spin - For "Hey, What's Cooking" week Theme: Doing ;Series 9:2007 Chat's puppeteer : Noni MacCullum *Jet - For "Around the World" week *Happy - For "Happy Today" week *Wave - For "Stop and Go" week *Wow - For "Wow" week *Trek - For "Time Machine" week *Hero - For "Strong and Brave" week *Turn- For "Switching Around" week *Peek- For "Love All Around" week *Party- For " Party Street" week Sharing Stories The 5 presenters read a story in each episode near the end. Category:Hi-5 (Australian TV series) Category:Channel 5 Category:2005 shows Category:2002 shows Category:2003 shows Category:2004 shows Category:2006 shows Category:2007 shows Category:2008 shows Category:2009 shows Category:2001 shows Category:Full Hour Of Milkshake